Crossdressing
by Kim Mika
Summary: B.A.P Fanfiction. Karena taruhan bodoh dan keberuntungan yang sedang ada di tangan Youngjae, Daehyun terpaksa benar-benar memakai kostum maid cantik itu./"Ba-baik, maafkan aku, Tuan ..."/"Jangan membelakangiku seperti itu, cantik."/JaeDae, YoungDae. Slight!DaeJae.


**.: Crossdressing :.**

**Yoo Youngjae | Jung Daehyun**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**B.A.P belongs to TS Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

"Aku pulang," Youngjae berjalan memasuki _dorm_ dengan kedua tangannya membawa sebuah paket berukuran sedang. Raut wajahnya tampak lesu.

"Selamat datang, Yongjae-_ah_," Daehyun berujar tepat setelah kedua telinganya menangkap suara Youngjae tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia tengah menonton suatu acara di televisi sembari berbaring malas di atas sofa.

Daehyun segera mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas sofa, "Wah, wah, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyanya, antusias. Harap-harap bahwa Youngjae membawa makanan porsi besar saat ini, sebenarnya ia memang lapar.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Youngjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di sebelah Daehyun. "_Hyung_, kalau tahu seperti ini ... untuk apa aku ikut undian itu?" gerutunya, tidak terlalu jelas.

"Undian? Apa sih, aku tidak mengerti," balas Daehyun, ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati tempat Youngjae. "Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku," katanya.

Youngjae mengangguk singkat, "Tadi, ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan, ada yang membuka semacam stan undian begitu. Sebenarnya aku tertarik pada hadiah keduanya yang berupa paket liburan selama dua hari, jadi aku coba mengikutinya," jelasnya.

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk, mengerti.

"Tapi kau tahu? Sepertinya aku malah terlalu beruntung," lanjutnya. "Aku malah memenangkan _door prize_," Youngjae menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus?" Daehyun menerima kotak itu dari tangan Youngjae, "Apa isinya?"

"Buka saja," balasnya, acuh.

Daehyun yang penasaran pun membuka paket yang cukup berat tersebut. Ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap isi dari kotak tersebut, ia tertawa kecil. "Hah, apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku? Dia kira aku ini perempuan apa ..." gerutu Youngjae, kesal.

Daehyun mulai mengeluarkan isi dari kotak tersebut.

Sebenarnya, paket itu berisi berbagai macam pakaian dan kostum. Isinya cukup banyak, pasti harganya tidak murah. Tapi yang disayangkan adalah, semua pakaian tersebut adalah pakaian untuk perempuan.

Daehyun tertawa lagi ketika melihat-lihat isi kotak itu, "Kau bisa dikira laki-laki mesum jika menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini, haha ..." candanya.

"Kau tahu maksudku," katanya. "Mungkin aku akan menjualnya," katanya. "Atau kuberikan pada sepupuku saja, ya?"

Baru saja Daehyun hendak menyetujui rencana Youngjae, sebuah ide tiba-tiba merasuki kepalanya. Ia cepat-cepat berujar, "Diberikan begitu saja? Sayang dong, ini hadiah untukmu 'kan? Kau harus menikmati dulu hadiahnya, setidaknya sebentar saja."

"Maksudmu aku harus memakai pakaian-pakaian ini? _Hell no_," balas Youngjae, ketus.

"Ayolah, ini pasti menyenangkan," rayu Daehyun. "Aku tidak akan memotretmu kok," katanya.

"_Hyung_, kau mesum," komentar Youngjae, tapi pipinya memerah di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Sial," desis Youngjae sementara Daehyun masih tertawa. "Kalau kau mau, kau juga harus pakai," tantangnya pada Daehyun.

"Aku? Tidak—maksudku, kau pikir aku pantas memakainya?" protes Daehyun.

"Tentu saja," balas Youngjae. "Aku bisa minta bantuan Himchan-_hyung_ untuk mendandanimu, kau pasti cantik sekali," katanya.

"Kau gila," komentarnya. "Jika ada laki-laki cantik di sini, kau lah orangnya."

Youngjae tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi paket tersebut. Ketika sebuah kostum yang menarik perhatiannya ia temukan, ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Mau taruhan?" tawarnya.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya," Youngjae menjawab. "Dia yang kalah harus mau memakai kostum ini besok seharian," ia menarik kostum itu keluar dari kotak. " ... dan menuruti semua permintaan yang menang selama seharian itu."

"Huh? Kau mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri?" cibir Daehyun, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak, anggap saja ini hanya sebuah permainan," balasnya. "Kau mau, tidak?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, bagaimana taruhannya?"

Youngjae tersenyum. Ia menunjuk ke arah televisi yang sedang menyala sejak tadi. "Peringkat nomor satu MBC Music Core malam ini," katanya. "Kau boleh memilih duluan."

"Ah, kau ini mempermudahku untuk menang saja," balas Daehyun. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Comeback_ Infinite, Destiny," katanya kemudian.

Youngjae terdiam sebentar. Sudah ia duga bahwa Daehyun akan memilih lagu tersebut. Karena pada Music Core sebelumnya memang lagu itu yang ada di urutan paling atas. Tapi taruhan ini hanya masalah keberuntungan sebenarnya, karena peringkat pertama tersebut bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. "Aku pilih lagu Shadow milik Beast," katanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tampak kurang yakin pada pilihannya sendiri.

**.: ~ :.**

Youngjae terduduk di sofa. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, wajahnya tak kentara sangat merah. Ia menatap _hyung_-nya, Himchan—seolah menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu.

Himchan tersenyum padanya, "Kalian ini taruhan ada-ada saja," gumam Himchan, sembari mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kotak _make-up_-nya.

Youngjae menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, ia tidak kuat lagi menahannya. "Hahahahaha ...!" tawanya meledak.

Benar, kostum _maid_ berenda—yang tadi Youngjae pilih—kini sudah terbalut pas di tubuh Daehyun. Sekarang laki-laki itu tengah didandani Himchan dengan memasang tampang runyam. Tak hentinya Daehyun mengumpat pelan.

Kostum itu berlengan panjang dan mengembung di bagian lengan atas. Roknya berlipit-lipit dan panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Kostum itu dilengkapi celemek putih berenda dan hiasan rambut bando hitam berpita putih.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Daehyun-_ah_. Kalau begitu, mana bisa kau menjadi cantik?" canda Himchan sembari memoles _eyeliner_ di mata _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut, disambut ledakan tawa Youngjae saat itu.

"Hentikan, _hyung_," desis Daehyun. Oh, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan Youngjae. Niat Daehyun untuk melihat kekasih manisnya dalam balutan kostum manis itu luntur sudah. Semuanya karena Infinite!—Daehyun tidak mau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Himchan tersenyum puas pada hasil karyanya. Sebagai penutup, ia mengambil rambut palsu panjang yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya, memasangkannya pada kepala Daehyun. Ia lekas merapikannya sedikit dan memasangkan hiasan rambutnya.

"Oh lihat, Daehyun-_ah_, kau tampak sangat cantik," pujinya, sembari mengelus rambut palsu berwarna kecokelatan tersebut. "Aku jadi ingin memakanmu," ujar Himchan. Rupanya ia memanfaatkan kesempatan di mana Bang Yongguk sedang tidak ada di _dorm_.

Entah kenapa Daehyun tidak merasa kesal, atau ia lelah memasang wajah cemberut? Tapi, apa ia benar-benar tampak secantik itu? Pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Ah! Daehyun-_hyung_, aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasihku," Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun dari belakang.

"Kau memang kekasihku," balas Daehyun.

Youngjae tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah." katanya, tanpa melepas pelukan itu dari tubuh Daehyun.

Himchan tertawa ketika mendapati kelakuan dua adik-adiknya yang manis itu. "Ah, ya ampun ..." gumamnya pelan. "Kalian berdua, cepat sarapan. Aku sudah siapkan roti panggang dan telur mata sapi tadi," katanya kemudian.

"Aku akan makan di kamar, _hyung_," balas Youngjae sembari beranjak dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah pergi, Youngjae berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Daehyun. "Ikut aku, Daehyun," katanya.

Daehyun terkejut bukan main. Selain karena nada suara yang terdengar seperti perintah itu, Youngjae baru saja memanggilnya 'Daehyun' tanpa embel-embel '_hyung_' seperti biasa. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya-tanya, Youngjae sudah lenyap ditelan pintu kamarnya. Daehyun cepat-cepat beranjak mengejarnya.

Himchan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Daehyun mendapati Youngjae tengah terduduk di salah satu ranjang di sana. Ekspresinya datar, tidak menyatakan apapun. Tapi ada sedikit kesan _bossy_ juga, hanya sedikit.

"Daehyun, kau dengar aku tadi 'kan?" katanya.

Daehyun kembali terkejut, tapi ia lebih tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Youngjae. "Dengar? Apa maksudmu Young—"

"Shhh ..." Youngjae menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Daehyun yang tampak _pink_ alami setelah disulap Himchan. "Pertama, panggil aku 'Tuan' atau 'Master'," katanya.

"A-apa?!" Daehyun berujar, hampir memekik. "Jangan aneh-aneh kau ini ..."

"Oh, oh," Youngjae berujar dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Kau sudah kalah taruhan, Jung Daehyun. Ingatkah kau taruhan kita ini bukan hanya tentang mengenakan kostum saja, 'kan?" katanya.

Daehyun menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Benar, ia hampir saja lupa pada pertaruhan mereka yang kedua. Tapi sebagai laki-laki sejati, ia tidak bisa mengingkari janjinya sendiri 'kan?

Daehyun menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi depan celemek, ia menunduk patuh. "Ba-baik, maafkan aku, Tuan ..." ia berusaha tenang, padahal dalam hati Daehyun berharap bumi terbelah dan menelannya saat itu juga.

Youngjae tersenyum puas, dalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan sikap Daehyun yang bisa dibilang sesuai dengan harapannya. "Ambilkan sarapanku di dapur—oh, sekalian sarapan milikmu juga."

Tidak menjawab, Daehyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban. Ia berbalik dan beranjak dari kamar itu. Setelah sosoknya hilang dari dalam kamar, Youngjae dapat mendengar suara telapak kaki Daehyun jadi terdengar menghentak-hentak kesal di luar sana.

Youngjae tertawa puas. Ya ampun ... ia tak menyangka bisa mengusili Daehyun sampai sejauh ini. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar menikmatinya.

Dalam hitungan menit, Daehyun sudah kembali dengan dua piring kecil berisi roti panggang dan telur mata sapi di atasnya. "Ini Tuan," Ia segera menyerahkan piring itu pada Youngjae.

Setelah menerima piring tersebut, Youngjae menaruh salah satu piringnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, sementara piring satunya lagi masih ada padanya. "Kemarilah, Daehyun," perintahnya.

Daehyun berjalan mendekat, tapi ia berhenti sejenak ketika sadar Youngaje sedang menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya sendiri—menyuruh Daehyun untuk duduk di sana. "Tidak—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ujar Youngjae, cepat.

Daehyun mengangguk lesu. Dalam hati ia sudah menjerit-jerit tidak iklas, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak. Daehyun mulai duduk di sana, pelan.

"Jangan membelakangiku seperti itu, cantik," ujar Youngjae sembari memainkan ujung rambut palsu Daehyun, membuat Daehyun rasanya semakin enggan ada di posisi tersebut.

Ia segera berbalik. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah wajah Youngjae yang sangat dekat tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia menunduk, pipinya sedikit berubah warna; antara malu dan terkejut.

"Ah, kekasihku ini manis sekali," gumam Youngjae. "Ini, suapi aku, Daehyun."

Tidak menjawab, Daehyun mengambil alih piring itu dari tangan Youngjae. Ia mengambil roti itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyodorkannya di hadapan wajah kekasihnya itu. "Aaa ..." gumamnya, meminta Youngjae membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu," Youngjae menahan pergelangan tangan Daehyun. "Pisahkan roti dan telurnya, aku mau memakan rotinya dulu."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Daehyun, heran. Nada bicaranya yang biasa keluar saat itu.

Youngjae mendengus tidak suka. "Ulangi pertanyaanmu."

Daehyun terdiam sebentar, menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kenapa seperti itu, Tuan?"

"Telurnya masih terlalu panas," balasnya sekenanya. Padahal dalam hati ia memikirkan sesuatu, terbukti dari senyum menyeringainya.

Daehyun tidak menatapnya saat itu sehingga tak menyadari rencana lawan bicaranya itu. Ia malah sibuk menyisihkan telurnya di atas piring. Piring itu ia letakkan di sisi ranjang, sementara sebelah tangannya mengambil roti untuk ia suapkan pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menerima suapan roti itu dengan senang hati. Dalam beberapa kali suap, roti panggang itu telah habis.

"Sekarang telurnya," gumam Daehyun pelan, sembari menggerakkan lengannya menuju tempat ia menaruh piring tadi.

Tapi belum sempat dia meraih piring, Youngjae menahan pergelangan tangannya. Daehyun menatapnya, heran. "Biar aku," balas Youngjae, tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi detik berikutnya, ia sudah menerjang tubuh Daehyun, menindihnya di atas ranjang tersebut.

Daehyun terkejut, wajahnya memerah lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang Youngjae lakukan ini?

Youngjae menahan kedua tangan Daehyun dengan tangan kanan—itu cukup mudah mengingat Daehyun hanya diam saja tanpa melawan—sementara sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik ke atas rok yang Daehyun pakai hingga menampakkan paha putih mulusnya.

Daehyun baru menyadari ketika itu bahwa Youngjae hendak macam-macam padanya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Young—Tuan?" tanyanya, panik.

"Melanjutkan sarapan," balas Youngjae, santai. Ia mengambil piring berisi telur tersebut dan meletakkan telurnya di atas sebelah paha Daehyun, dekat selangkangannya.

"Ahh ..." Daehyun mendesah; terkejut ketika telur mata sapi yang masih panas itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. "Panas ... kumohon singkirkan," pinta Daehyun, nada suaranya rendah dan lemah. Entah bagaimana Youngjae jadi benar-benar gemas.

"Tenang saja, sayang ..." Youngjae menjawab. "Aku akan menyingkirkannya sebentar lagi," ia mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang memerah.

Tak berapa lama, Youngjae melahap sedikit demi sedikit telurnya di paha Daehyun. "Enghh ... Ahhh ...!" Daehyun juga ingin berteriak, tapi ia tahan. Lidah Youngjae yang bergerak nakal di sana membuat sensasi menggelitik yang membuat Daehyun mendesah lagi dan lagi.

Ketika telurnya habis, Youngjae menyempatkan diri menjilat permukaan kulit itu lagi. Sebenarnya hanya karena ia masih belum puas mendengarkan desahan sensual yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun.

Youngjae kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada Daehyun, "Telurnya enak," gumamnya, sembari menjilat sisa-sisa saliva di sudut-sudut bibirnya sendiri. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku memakannya."

Daehyun terdiam. Dadanya masih naik-turun karena _shock_, wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat ini.

Youngjae melepaskan Daehyun, "Makan sarapanmu, setelah itu bereskan tempat ini," ujarnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, sembari mengambil _gadget_ kesayangannya di laci meja dekat sana.

Daehyun tidak sempat mendengus kesal, apalagi protes. Daehyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Youngjae lakukan padanya. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang fatal ... tapi tetap saja.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang itu, merapikan roknya, dan melahap sarapannya cepat-cepat. "Aku permisi, Tuan," setelah membungkuk, Daehyun melesat keluar kamar, mengambil alat kebersihan yang terletak di gudang dekat dapur.

Di perjalanannya menuju gudang, Daehyun bertemu dengan dua _maknae line_—Jongup dan Zelo—yang tengah bermain _game_. Mereka berdua memang belum melihat Daehyun sejak pagi karena ketika Daehyun ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapan, Jongup dan Zelo belum ada di sana.

Kedua pemuda polos itu menatap Daehyun tanpa berkedip, dengan mulut menganga lebar. Daehyun tidak memedulikannya dan segera melesat mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya.

Jongup dan Zelo tersadar dari lamunan mereka ketika layar televisi menampilkan tulisan 'GAME OVER' karena sepertinya mereka lupa men-_pause_ game tersebut.

Tapi tak satupun dari mereka memedulikannya. "_Hyung_, tadi itu siapa? Apa _Ahjumma_ yang sering membantu kita membereskan rumah sudah dipecat dan digantikan oleh gadis muda tadi?" tanya Zelo, penasaran.

Jongup terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Mungkin saja," katanya. Tapi dalam hatinya Jongup masih terasa janggal, karena entah kenapa gadis itu rasanya mirip dengan seseorang. Mirip siapa? Jongup tidak tahu. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di alam mimpi? Apa gadis itu adalah takdirnya?

Jika saja Jongup memperhatikannya lebih lama, ia akan segera berubah pikiran.

"_Hyung_, jangan bengong!" ujar Zelo, sembari mengguncang tubuh Jongup pelan. "Kau naksir dia ya?" tanya Zelo.

"Huh? Tidak, Zelo-_ya_," balas Jongup. "Aku cuma menyukai Zelo," katanya, sembari mengacak pelan rambut laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Zelo tertawa pelan, "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Tak berselang lama, 'gadis' itu lewat kembali di hadapan mereka. Ia membawa sapu dan ember yang sudah diisi air. "Yak. Dua _maknae_ pemalas ini kerjaannya hanya main _game_ saja seharian," komentarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi ke kamar lagi.

Jongup dan Zelo kembali bengong dengan mulut menganga.

"_Hy-hyung_ ... itu 'kan ..." Zelo memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan horror.

" ... Daehyun-_hyung_," sambung Jongup, ia benar-benar _shock_ rupanya.

"Daehyun-_hyung_ bisa cantik juga ya, hyung?" komentar Zelo.

"_Yeah_," gumam Jongup, sekenanya.

Tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, mereka kembali melanjutkan _game_ yang sempat tertunda tadi itu.

**.: ~ :.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Daehyun—masih dengan kostum manisnya—tengah merenung sendiri di balkon belakang dorm. Ia tengah menenangkan diri. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang terasa panjang untuknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Youngjae berbuat 'nakal' pada Daehyun hari ini. Entahlah itu tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya, memeluk pinggangnya, iseng menjilati lehernya, meraba-raba tubuhnya, dan keisengan-keisengan lainnya. Tapi apa reaksi Daehyun? Ia pasrah menerima saja sembari berucap, "_Ahh ... geli, Tuan ..._"—yang justru malah membuat Youngjae semakin _geregetan_ padanya.

Tapi ia jadi berpikir, apa ia juga sering mengusili Youngjae secara keterlaluan begitu? Apa Youngjae sedang memberikan pelajaran padanya?

Kalau begitu ... ia sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Memalukan tapi lama-lama juga melelahkan. Hanya saja, ia juga menyukainya di saat yang bersamaan.

Sekian menit dalam posisi tersebut, Daehyun tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu Youngjae lah pelakunya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi, Tuan?" Daehyun rasanya sudah hampir terbiasa dengan nada suara lembut itu.

"Tidak, tidak," Youngjae menggeleng walaupun ia tahu Daehyun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Permainan selesai, kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasa lagi," katanya.

Daehyun tersenyum, ia mengusap punggung tangan Youngjae. "Kau puas sudah mengusiliku seperti ini, huh?"

"Ini menyenangkan," balas Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela napas, "Yah tapi, aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika aku mengusilimu. Aku akan lebih hati-hati padamu."

Youngjae tertawa, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Daehyun-_hyung_. Aku tidak berniat sama sekali mengubah sifat jahilmu itu," katanya. "Hanya saja ... aku senang, bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jung Daehyun seharian ini."

"Sisi lain ...?" Daehyun bergumam.

"Ya," balas Youngjae. "Jung Daehyun yang manis dan penurut. _Hyung_, kau harusya melihat bagaimana wajahmu memerah ketika aku mencuri ciumanmu tadi. Ahh ... kau sangat cantik. Rasanya aku ingin menculikmu," godanya, sembari menggesek-gesekan pipinya pada punggung Daehyun.

Daehyun mendengus kesal. "Dasar kau ... jangan harap kau bisa membuatku melakukan hal ini lagi."

Youngjae tertawa menanggapinya. "Lihat saja," katanya kemudian.

**END**

* * *

Hallo, semuanyaa! Mika datang membawa JaeDae~ :D

Mumpung moment begini ... Mika mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakannya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. :3 Mika juga minta maaf banget buat teman-teman kalau-kalau Mika pernah menyinggung kalian atau Mika punya salah...

Hehe ... sebenarnya Mika ini DaeJae shipper, tapi entah kenapa dapet ide bikin beginian ._. karena begitu coba diketik langsung mengalir seperti ini ... yah, sayang untuk dibuang(?).

Oh yaaa~~ o(w)o Mika seneng banget dapet respon baik untuk fanfic B.A.P Mika sebelum ini, _Abduction_! Mika jadi semangat buat nulis berkat teman-teman semuaaa~ X3

_Special Thanks for:_

**kim hyun soo, daelogic, daegukzelo. zennita, LunarBabe, Daeke Mato, QyuDev178, dan Jung Hyoo Ri**_  
_

—_Yang sudah review di 'Abduction'. Terima kasih banyak sudah bantu support Mika lewat review teman semua :D Mika seneeengg bangetlah! Bagaikan mendapat segepok THR lebaran!_

Okehhh ... di fic ini jugaa :D makasih sudah baca! Kritik dan sarannya boleh dong dimasukin ke kotak review~ :3

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
